


Worlds Away

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Present Tense, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katherine and Sarah daydream





	Worlds Away

Katherine no longer needs to announce her arrival.

With a small wave, Mrs. Jacob’s bright greeting of, “Hello, Katherine Dear!”, Katherine makes her way up to the roof of the brick building, stepping neatly off the fire escape. Today, Sarah is hanging up laundry, long white sheets that flutter in the autumn breeze. 

“May I?” Katherine asks, reaching for a pile in one basket and Sarah smiles.

“You make this seem like it’s much more fun that it actually is.”

Katherine laughs a little, pinning a sheet onto the rope. “Maybe it is. The sun is bright, we’ve got a nice breeze, come to think of it, we’re like a ship on the high seas.”

“Captain Katherine,” Sarah comments, her smile widening. “It fits.”

Katherine weaves her way around the sheets, joining Sarah at her side. “You could be a captain too. We’d be the most feared pirates of them all.”

Unable to help herself, Katherine wraps her arms around Sarah’s waist, tugging her close. 

“Or perhaps I could be a siren, luring you away from your duties,” Sarah says under breath and Katherine blushes. 

“That might not be such a bad thing.”

The kiss they share is familiar, yet the excitement still bubbles in Katherine’s chest, as if she does not know how it will end. When they break the kiss, Katherine and Sarah hold each other close, hidden amongst the sheets that wrap around them when the wind picks up just a little. 

“Someday, we’ll travel the the world,” Katherine nods, cherishing the way Sarah’s hair brushes her cheek. “No one to bother with, no worries at all.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Sarah sighs, a serious edge on the words she says. 

With Katherine’s presence, the needs of Sarah’s family, they must stay as they are for now. Not that they aren’t content, but another world calls to them and they want to answer. Trailing over to the edge of the roof, the two girls look out at the city, the flat roofs and smoking stacks that seem to have no end. 

In their silence, they exchange a promise and as they glance at each other, Katherine and Sarah know it will all be a matter of “when”, not “if”.

**Author's Note:**

> god...i love...them
> 
> [Tomblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
